


Vitiate

by jawbreaker



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jawbreaker/pseuds/jawbreaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s too easy, far too easy to corrupt Thor, have him give into his base desires, rutting against him without abandon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vitiate

The announcement of a feast takes them both by surprise, Loki can tell by the look of unease on Thor’s face, while he keeps his expression calculatedly blank with a twist of merriment to it. It’s been long since he’s stopped paying heed to the bitter elder men surrounding him - Odin’s court, that is- so when Loki tunes back in, he catches the end of the conversation. “Thank you, AllFather,” A nobleman almost snaps his back bending over as he retreats. Loki scarcely holds himself from scoffing derisively. Ever since Thor’s coming of age ceremony had commenced, requests undoubtedly similar to the one just made had been flowing through; noblemen asking for a chance to present their daughters for a chance to court Asgard’s heir. It was to be expected considering his brother was to inherit the kingdom, Loki supposes, and almost endearing in a fashion. He chuckles to himself silently, oh if only they knew. If only they knew how the crown prince of Asgard chose to spend his nights, devoting himself to his brother wholly in throes of passion, warded by Loki’s intricately crafted seidr. His gaze lines up with Thor’s as the court starts to disperse; he takes note of how Thor swallows uneasily, squirming in his seat, how his pupils dilate giving way to thin symmetrical blue lining around them. His mouth has parted slightly, and Loki would let the courtroom scorch up in flames to get a taste of them, to get a morsel of Thor, but he’s wiser -one of them needs to be- to get lust over his head. So he just winks at Thor before reclining to his chambers until the banquet. 

Loki knows exactly how to get under his brother’s skin when he wants to; how to work out the kinks and knots when he so chooses, or how to yank his chain to chase his own pleasure. It doesn’t take him long to map out a strategy, he’s always been better at constructing ploys compared to Thor who would rather let his actions speak out his intent. He takes longer to get prepared for the evening on purpose, knowing it would spike Thor’s agitation. It never fails to be amusing, how Thor gets restless and discombobulated when Loki pretends to get readied while all he really does is inertly lay about in his chambers, indulging in fantasies about how he would get Thor roused up. He doesn’t bother with extravagant jewelry, it would draw suspicion during such an event, matching golden vambraces matching his leather tunic around his wrists seem sufficient enough. He carefully tucks a strand of unruly lock of hair behind his ear before returning his attention to the tome that he set down for the sake of actually getting ready. 

***

They’ve both taken their places at the banquet, indeed thrown for the daughter of the Nobleman that had previously occupied the court, Loki still can’t recall her name. Volstagg’s slamming down his tankard of ale whilst chewing on premium elk meat, and Fandral’s desperately attempting to advance on Sif, who seems to be engaged in a heated argument with an ambassador from Niðavellir“. Lady Dýrhildr,” a servant whispers in his ear before fleeting away in a hurry, as the said daughter makes her way towards him. He bows before her, epitome of grace as he brings her knuckles to his lips before straightening his posture. “My lady,” he offers easily, she smiles and seats herself next to him -odd- Loki concludes, given how she should be doting over Thor by now, which, speaking of his brother; it doesn’t take him long to sought out Thor, seated next Odin on the high table due to his rank in line, making polite conversation with other possible suitors. They lock eyes for a flicker of a second in which Loki enjoys the fleeting moments of leverage he has against Thor. He keeps his gaze locked up against Thor’s, all the while whispering sweet nothings against the nobleman’s daughter; the very daughter who had a banquet thrown in her name, no doubt to be set up with the crown prince of Asgard. She giggles against him while Loki still keeps his gaze locked upon Thor who looks murderous to Loki’s delight. He will have to pay for it eventually, but he looks forward to it nonetheless. Dýrhildr is quite a sight to behold, buxom and curvy with a narrow waist, so he takes his liberties, much to Thor’s discomfort. He senses Thor’s gaze upon him as they proceed to perform the opening dance, in fact; he can sense each and everyone invited to the banquet watching them. It’s not unusual for a secondary prince of Asgard to lead the first dance. Dýrhildr leans against him, pressing her ample bosom to his chest as they dance around other couples. Used to having his share of suitors, Loki handles it with adept ease. The night proceeds to be uneventful, save for Loki passing the Nobleman’s daughter to Thor, receding towards the shadows casted by the golden pillars, still keeping an eye out for Thor, who manages a complicated maneuver.

Carefully keeping out of the public eye, he bids his farewell and good wishes to people he’s required to before disappearing to his chambers, still expecting Thor to make an arrival. He sighs as he’s donned to his undergarments, removing celebratory armour and combing through the knots in his hair after he’s gotten rid of the golden threads and the plaiting. He lies in his bed, fighting against sleep and Thor does not disappoint, almost knocking his door of its hinges, strutting into Loki’s chambers’ as if it were his own. Thor is pulsing with pent up agitation, anger molding into passion, whereas Loki just feels familiar confidence to face his brother in such a state. 

“Loki,” Thor growls once he’s shut chamber doors behind him. He makes a mental note to strengthen the runes guarding his chambers, refrains from mentioning how the oaf wouldn’t even be able to budge the doors if Loki had so chosen. 

“Thor.” Loki flashes him a grin, not bothering to get up from his comfortable position in his bed, yet Thor’s hungry gaze spikes something deep within, much to his defiance. “Brother, what has you so upset ?” Loki asks his tone laced with falsely dripping saccharine. 

“Enjoy yourself during the banquet, brother ?” The way Thor says ‘brother’ sends shivers down his spine and he feigns nonchalance as Thor’s voice takes a thundering tone as he closes in on Loki -how ironically convenient, Loki thinks- and soon enough Thor’s caging Loki, his bulky frame towering over as he crawls onto the bedding. Loki lets his legs fall apart as Thor makes his way in between his brother’s thighs, bending down until his lips graze against Loki’s ear. 

“You entertain yourself so, with your tricks and ploys,” Thor whispers in his brazen manner. Loki bucks against him with fervor, hoping to goad Thor further into his depraved perversion that goes unspoken between them. It’s too easy, far too easy to corrupt Thor, have him give into his base desires, rutting against him without abandon. Loki arches his back and moans to his brothers’ liking, allows himself to be used as Thor plows into him letting down all pretense and Loki allows him just this once because his brother really needs an outlet, and plays the role of the submissive damsel in distress, as his moans peak higher and higher as Thor loses his rhythm, his breath coming in short, undulating gasps against Loki’s neck as he embraces his brother. Loki lets out a surprised gasp as Thor brings his hand to grasp Loki’s cock, already swollen with need, precome pooling in beads on the slit. Loki would be embarrassed if it were anyone but Thor, but Thor comes before he even gets a chance to be embarrassed, coming deep inside him, coating his bowels with his virile seed before bringing him to completion, having him coat both of their bellies with copious amounts of seed. Loki wheezes out a tired breath before letting sleep engulf him, and Thor just lets out a grunt of approval, slinging an arm around Loki’s bare waist, before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
